


Early Heat

by Dc2nsfw



Category: V/KimTaehyung, bts
Genre: Biting, Blood, Dom/sub, F/M, He actually loves you, Hybrid - Freeform, Kinky, Knotting, NSFW, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, bangtan - Freeform, bond, bts - Freeform, heat - Freeform, kim tayhung, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dc2nsfw/pseuds/Dc2nsfw
Summary: You get your heat a few days early and Tae comes home to help.





	Early Heat

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUT (im really high rn and editing this is so funny XD)

"Taehyung...help" you groan, knowing very well that you were alone. You moved your hips faster on the pillow, feeling frustrated at its lack of friction. The heat you were expecting not only came a day early but also came on much stronger then it usually does. Taehyung was at work, not due to be home for another few hours.  
Tears leaked down your face as the burning intensified in your stomach. You didn't know how much longer you could take it. The supresents weren't working and it had you worried deep down but you couldn't think of anything else right now.  
You moved around the house looking for anything that could ease the pain. The arm of the couch wasn't doing anything so you moved onto the stuffed bear Tae got you last year for valentines day. The smell of him lingering on everything around you eased the pain with his absence. When is he gonna be home? 

"Y/n? Are you okay?" No doubt, he could sense the pain in your chest from your bond. Thank god you thought, you were so desperate. 

"Taehyung" you cry. He comes running to your side. A smirk on his face replacing the worry as soon as he saw you on the bed in a mass of pillows. None of which were doing the job. You look up at him through your lashes and whimper a small "help"

"Baby, You are a complete mess. Your heat wasn't supposed to start until tomorrow" he pondered out loud. He barely has time to walk over to you before you are jumping at him. Just his skin touching your bare hips had you moaning. He was instantly on his knees in front of you and it made your chest swell with warmth. What a sight. Taehyung spread your legs, inhaling deeply and licking at your underwear. You could practically here him purring. His alpha must be going crazy cause your scent. Not as crazy as you though. You were already about to cum just from his light feather light licks at your clothed clit. You were whimpering like a puppy at this point. Anything for more...more. 

"Shhh calm down baby" he stands up, running a hand over your ass soothingly before you fall you your knees.

"Did you take your supresents?" He asks. You nod, grinding into his leg.

"Please...they aren't working...Tae" you say in between gasps. Mercifully, he rocks his foot between your legs. You pamper kisses to his thigh to show your thanks and he growls. His alpha always comes out when your heat comes up. You need him, and he knows it. 

"Come on sweetie" he pulls you up onto the bed were you are instantly ass up, wiggling it for him. 

"So eager" he slaps your ass a few times, love pats he would call them, making you flinch and cry out. 

"Please Tae...it hurts...i need you...fill me up" 

"In due time" he scolds, running his tongue across your hip. His hands came to your ass, spreading it and admiring the sight of your dripping core. A deep growl rumbled through his chest before planting a kiss to your right cheek, then your left. You couldn't believe he was teasing you right now. 

"Tae!" You yelled, getting fed up. It hurts and he is the only one who can stop it, yet he is teasing. Your cheeks burned brighter red with anger and need. 

"Sorry princess, your so beautiful bent over for me like this. You're dripping down your thighs, what a mess" with that he takes a long swipe of his tongue up your leg. 

"Delicious" he finally pulls you back against his face, tongue slurping over your lips and entrance in a frenzy. You squirmed against him, you were waiting so long it was almost to much to handle. You were so sensitive. 

"Fuck, you drive me crazy. I cant control myself" he pulls away for only a second, back to devouring you once more. You knew it was his alpha talking but the warmth it brought to your chest increased by tenfold. How long was this gonna last? 

"Three" he smiles happily coming up from between your legs. Three orgasms in and you weren't even half way to satisfied. He was panting, cheeks red and covered in your slick. The sight was unholy.

"Come here" you growled, yanking him up to you. You clean yourself off of his face before bringing your lips together. 

"Now fuck me" you whine. 

"Making demands now are we?" His eyes so dark you couldn't help but feel threatened. He slowly takes your hips, leaning over you and stroking softly. Just as you went to complain there was a sharp pinch at your neck. 

"You look so good right now" you could feel the blood starting to drip from your mates marking. He had already marked you, he never stoped. There were bites in almost all of your none visible areas. As well as your neck to showcase you're proudly taken.  
    You lay there on your belly, ass up, waiting patiently, when you hear a click. Taehyungs hiding behind his camera with a smirk. The Polaroid spitting out your picture. It was so erotic that you couldn't be mad. You just posed and let him take a few more. 

"Fuck your so hot" he groans, setting the pictures aside, finally grabbing your hips to bottom out. You sigh with the relief the stretch brings; Finally getting what you want. 

"Fuck me sir" you push back against him. He wraps a hand around the back of your neck, holding you down to the bed and begins pumping his hips. 

"Remember your safe word" was all he said before changing pace and slamming into you. You could feel his fingers bruising your skin from his grip. Your mind was void everything except him. Taehyung, your beautiful alpha mate who fucks you so good. You couldn't form thoughts over the whimpers coming from your mouth at an almost constant rate. 

"Tae...t-tae" you moan and he suddenly stops, slowing to an agonising pace. He pulls out, flipping you over to face him, lifting your hips to reach a deeper part of you. You bite your moans back, keeping eye contact with him as long as you could. His yellow golden irises shine so bright when you mate, one of the signs his alpha was taking charge. 

"You're so beautiful, so perfect" he whispers, coming down for a sweet kiss, messy and sloppy but nothing could beat it. 

"I love you" you smile when he pulls away, out of breath in the best way. That changes something in him, as soon as he heard it he was pulling you to sit up in his lap. He held your ass, controlling you to bounce on his cock. 

"So much" you groan, eyes rolling shut, head falling back. 

"Fuck, I love you" he hisses, pushing his hips up into you harder. 

"I'm gonna fuck some pups into you, how does that sound?" He bites at your neck lightly. 

"Gonna...cum" you squeeze your eyes shut about to burst. 

"Look at me baby" his soft deep voice whispers and his finger pull your chin up. You slowly open your eyes, forcing yourself to calm down slightly. 

"Look at me when you cum. Look who is fucking you so good" he growls, dark eyes intimidating. His wolf could be scary at times, almost uncontrollable. The beautiful natural alpha heightening your senses. 

"I said... look at me" he jerks, forcing your eyes to his by your jaw when you try to shy away. He pulls you down on top of him, slamming into you once again. He lifts his hips to meet yours at a frantic rate. Your eyelids go black, colourful fire works sparking around you as you cum, all senses lost to the pleasure. You fall to his chest, squeezing around him, exhausted. 

"Fuck, I'm gonna knot you" he moans as he slips in one final time before locking in place. You were throbbing around him, laying relaxed on his chest as he uses you, pumping cum in your abused pussy. You both lay there for a while, his cum continuously pushing further into you as his knot weakens. He pulls you to the side into a more comfortable position and kisses at your cheeks and forehead. Something he always did after sex, a comforting mate thing. 

"You okay" he licks at your bite again, soothing it. You nod, blushing. 

"I'm great now" you smile. 

"Honestly, you had me a little worried" he pouts. 

"Don't worry, I'm fine, we are fine" you say, kissing him deeply. 

——————-

You wake up in the morning wrapped in Tae's arms, legs tangled and sweat covered skin sticking. You were sore and in pain from the endless rounds of heat induced sex the following night. You gently slipped out of bed as easy as you could not to wake him. You ran to the bathroom, throwing up for the fourth day in a row. Shit. You pulled out a pregnancy test and quickly did it. 

"That's why your heat is so bad" strong arms wrap around your waist looking over your shoulder at the pink plus sign. You could already feel your self heating back up at the mention of it. 

"Come on daddy, let's make some more" you tease, turning to kiss at his neck. 

"Anything for you momma" he smiles, pulling you back to bed, but not before carefully patting your belly with a satisfied smirk.

———————-

 

AN  
Alrighty guys, that was my first time writing bts smut, hope you liked it. Maybe I'll do more, maybe I won't, idk? What even is writing?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading u nasty bitches


End file.
